Attack of the dragons, chapter one
by Wyrmses
Summary: Ash, Brock, May, and Max find themselves surrounded by dragon pokemon. Will there be a tomarrow for our heros?


Attack of the dragons

By: Wyrmses

Okay, This is only my second fanfic. I hpe you like it. It's not complete, but I got writers cramp. Erm… So, here we go….. Lights, camera, ACTION!

Ash, Max, May, and Brock were walking towards a mountain. Suddenly, a loud growling sound was heard. "Pika!" Pikachu shrieked, evidently frightened. "Don't worry Pikachu, it's just my stomach." Ash said reassuringly. "I'm hungry." May rolled her eyes. "Your always hungry, aren't you?" Brock replied, "As a matter of fact, yes, he is."

Ash opened his mouth to reply, but Max interrupted him. "Hey, What's that?" He was pointing towards the mountain. A large plume of smoke had risen from it. "Uh, guys..." Brock said. "I don't think that's a mountain." "No, it's a volcano! And where there's a volcano, there's fire pokemon. Let's go, Pikachu!" Ash ran off in the direction of the volcano. "Pikaka pika!" 

Before Ash had gone far, a large shape swooped down and knocked him over. "Ash, are you all right?" May asked as she ran up to him. Ash's eyes were swirls. "Did someone get the license plate off that bagel?" Max shook his head. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was a pokemon." Hearing the word "pokemon", Ash came to his senses. "Really? Wow! That was a fast pokemon."

May was looking in the direction from whence the figure had come. "Whatever it was, it came from the volcano." They all wanted to know what it was, so they all rushed towards the big fire spewing mountain. Before long, another shape swooped down, this one nearly hitting Brock.

Soon after that one had passed, another followed, then another, and another, and another! When they looked up, they saw what it was. Dragon type pokemon! "Ok! I'm gonna catch one!" Ash said determinedly. "Ash," Max rejected. "I don't think that's such a good Idea." A final pokemon had landed.

There were eight dragons in all. One dragonite, two charizards, three alterias, one flygon, and the final pokemon was a shiny charizard. The shiny one was the biggest of them all. Evidently, the leader. "Chaaar!" It roared. The others followed suit.

"Wow! A shiny! Hey, charizard, I challange you to a battle." "Ash, What are you doing! That thing looks stronger than YOUR charizard! And you can barely CONTROLL it!" Brock said urgently. The shiny charizard tilted its head, as if to consider the offer.

The dragonite stepped forward, but went back when the shiny growled at it. The charizard nodded at Ash. It had accepted the challenge. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. "Pi...ka...chuuu!" A large amount of electricity issued from pikachu's small body. 

Charizard seemed to be effected, but it wasn't even scratched when the smoke cleared away. "Char!" It used seismic toss on Pikachu. "Cha!" Pikachu whimpered in pain when it hit the ground.

After a half hour of fierce battle, both humans, and dragons had their eyes on the battle. Neither pikachu, nor the charizard seemed in good health. "Char?" One of the other charizards asked. "CHAR!" The shiny roared. It used flame wheel, hitting pikachu very hard. The singed pikachu got up again and again.

"Pika...pika...CHUUU!" It gasped and shot electricity one last time, then fell to the ground, very tired and hurt. The charizard gave a roar of triumph, before it too fell. "Yeah! I won!" Ash looked down at pikachu. "C'mon pal, we gotta get you to a pokemon center." He tossed a pokeball at the charizard, but the other dragons blocked it. "Ash, it looks like they want to protect it." Max said astonished.

"But, why would they want to protect the shiny?" Brock answered. "Because it's their leader." Just then, the shiny got up with great effort. "Char..." It said weakly. Ash looked really confused. "If it's their leader, then why don't they just let it be captured and pick a new one?" "Because," Brock replied, "It's the strongest of them all, and they need its protection." The shiny charizard, that Ash had fought, stood up. It looked very shaky. It roared at the others. It must have told them to leave, because they did so.

The humans watched the dragons fly toward the volcano. "Well, I guess they live near the volcano." May said, astonished. "We do." Said a voice. They all jumped and turned around abruptly. There, a girl with ash colored hair stood. She had icy blue eyes. "Beautiful..." Brock said in a hypnotic tone. The girl ignored him. "You have stumbled upon our sanctuary. I suppose, since you have figured it out, I must show you." Brock stepped forwards. "Does that mean we can go on a date?" She blinked at him. "Excuse me?" 

May did what Misty had done so many times before. She whacked him... hard. "Ow!" The girl turned and started walking towards the volcano, followed by the shiny charizard. Brock followed as closely as he could without the shiny spitting flames at him. He had a large lump on the back of his head. Soon, an oasis came into view. It had geysers and hot springs. It also had bubbling pools of lava.

"We have lived here for a long time. Without intruders. The dragons usually drive them off, but you were persistent." Brock chanced coming close again. "Can I at least know your name?" May was about to hit him again. "My name has not been used in a long time. But if you must know it, it's Takami." "What a pretty name..."

The pokemon from before were waiting. No sooner had the shiny entered, and then they grabbed it and went into a nearby cave. The dragonite came out to guard the entrance. Takami continued explaining. "The dragons here were all once captive, but were abandoned. I am the only human they trust. The shiny one was the first to be here. It's been training every day, just to make sure it was strong enough to battle a human if one challenged." Ash nodded. "So that's why it was so strong."

"Yes. It's very determined." Three voices were heard from a nearby bush. "Will you two shut up?" "No, you shut up." "Both of you shut up!"   
"Who's there?" Asked Takami. She sounded worried. "Are you poachers?"

Takami was staring at the bush. To Ash and his friends, the voices sounded very familiar. "To protect the world from devastation!" Said a female voice. A male voice spoke next. "To unite all peoples within our nation." Suddenly, a third voice interrupted the others.

This one spoke like somebody from New York. "Forget the motto for once! Grab dat Pikachu!" A meowth jumped from the bush. The two other voices spoke simultaneously. "Right!"  
A woman with hook shaped red hair jumped out next to a man with blue hair. They wore white clothes with red R's on them. Ash rolled his eyes. "You guys actually skipped it this time? Wow." Takami looked to May.

"You know these people?" Max answered. "Yeah. They're called Team Rocket. They're pokemon thiefs!" The man spoke.  
"We're thieves with style!" The meowth nodded. "And a losing streak." The woman knocked them both on their heads. "Stop chatting and start catching!" She yelled. "Jessie, that hurt!"

The man whined, rather female like.  
"James, shut up!" Meowth said. It pointed to the air. "Now let's go!" The shiny charizard walked out of the cave, looking much better. It stared at the rocket for a moment. "CHAR!" It roared and took flight. It dove at the trio, but there was a bit of interference.

A bright red flash issued forth from Jessie's belt, and there stood a wobufet! "Woba wo." It glowed a white color. It was using counter attack! The shiny's attack was reflected and hit the shiny. "Oh no!" Takami yelled. She rushed over to the charizard. It had a fractured wing. "You vile, evil... EEP!" She flinched when Jessie threw a pokeball and a seviper appeared.

"Well well well. Two for the price of one." Jessie said in a mocking tone. "Go onix!" A large rock snake appeared. Brock had sent it out. "Don't worry, Takami. I'll protect you!" Team Rocked smirked. They had a plan, and Ash could tell. "Brock, be careful!"

Team Rocket was laughing evilly. Brock took out a pokeball. "What do you three want?" He asked. Jessie and Meowth stopped laughing. "We wouldn't tell a twerp like you." Meowth said. "Yes. It's that good!" Jessie added happily. James was still laughing. Jessie and Meowth turned around and yelled at him. "James! Shut up, you idiot!" Meowth said in a commanding tone. James stopped laughing and glared at Meowth angrily.

"Seviper, return." Jessie said, holding out the snake pokemon's ball. The seviper was engulfed by a reddish glow and was sucked into its pokeball. Ash and the others looked confused. "Why did she withdraw Seviper?" Max asked, blinking. James took a black remote out of his pocket. "Now watch this!" He said, pushing the button. A huge robot came out from under the ground, using a set of big drills.

Team Rocket jumped up into the cockpit and closed the top. Jessie's voice boomed from the speakers. "Now, prepare for trouble!" May sighed. "This again?" Ash nodded. "Looks like it." They kept reciting their motto. "Make it double."  
"To protect the world from devastation."  
"To unite all peoples within our nation."  
"To denounce to evils of truth and love."  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
"Jessie."  
"James"  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight."  
"Wobba."  
"Meowth, that's right!"

"Go, Mudkip! Water gun!" Brock threw the pokeball that he was holding, and a little blue pokemon burst out of it. "Mudkip, mud!" A jet of water shot from Mudkip's mouth, straight for the robot. But just when the Watergun looked like it was going to hit, the robot burrowed under ground. The attack flew over empty air harmlessly.

Laughing was heard from underground. "How do you like our Digbot 2000?" It was James' voice. Mudkip was looking around, trying to figure out where the robot had gone. "Mudkip, to your left!" the robot had started emerging. Mudkip sent out another vicious Water gun. This one hit home.

The shiny charizard was up again. Takami was now standing next to Brock. "Charizard, use Strength!" She commanded, and the charizard obeyed. It grabbed the top of the Digbot and pulled hard, pulling it out of the ground. Brock blushed and seemed to forget all about the battle.

"Brock, pay attention!" May yelled. That brought Brock back to reality. "Right. Mukip, water gun!"  
"Charizard, Flamethrower." Both attacks hit the Digbot just as it was about to dig underground again. It was knocked over onto it's side. Inside the mechanical menace, Team Rocket were starting to panic.

"Jessie, do something!" James wailed. Jessie turned to Meowth. "Meowth, do something!" She yelled. The cat pokemon smiled. "Don't worry! I'll just push dis here eject button." Jessie and James clamed down a little. "Push it!" They said together. Meowth's paw came down on the button. They waited, but... "Nothin's happening!" Meowth yelled.

A computerized voice came on. "Self destruct in five... four... three..." James was pounding on the top of the cockpit. "Get me outta here!"   
"Two... one... zero. Have a nice day." The machine exploded and flew into the air. "It looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"  
"Wobba!"

Takami sighed and smiled at Brock. "Thank you for helping me get rid of those three. "I'd do anything for someone as beautiful as you!" Brock cried. Max grabbed Brock's ear again.


End file.
